


all that counts is here and now

by pouty



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/pouty
Summary: “Because,” Yeonjun asserts. “I like it when you tell me exactly what you need.”Of all things, Yeonjun doesn’t expect Soobin to harshly pull him up by his hair until their eyes are levelled. He looks at Yeonjun directly in the eye, and states, “I want to fuck your mouth. That’s what I’ve been needing. For the past week, to be honest.”
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	all that counts is here and now

Here are some of Yeonjun’s newfound favourite moments: when he gets to soak in Soobin’s comforting company, when there isn’t practice that goes on for hours, when they’re given even a small sliver of free time to do whatever they want. 

While Yeonjun had been mentally prepared that life wasn’t exactly going to be a walk in the park after debut, he really hadn’t expected himself to be so immersed in the slow climb up. It’s already rare enough to have time off, let alone _together_ , when you’re as heavily invested in your craft as Soobin and Yeonjun both are. 

So, when Yeonjun happens to catch Soobin snoozing on the couch in the artists’ lounge, body carefully positioned to keep the white button-up and black slacks from his emcee-ing gig earlier from wrinkling, his heart blooms in pure adoration and pride for his boyfriend.

Yeonjun had texted Soobin earlier to ask how his day went, and when he hadn’t gotten a response, he had assumed that his boyfriend had crashed immediately upon reaching the company building. He’s glad he had the foresight to come over to check up on him after his hair appointment, because he could definitely watch the way his boyfriend’s body rises and falls from his steady breathing all day.

Still, he doesn’t forget about the friendly competition they have going on, and whips out his phone to snap two pictures of Soobin in deep slumber, one from the entryway of the door, before locking it shut behind him and walking over to settle himself over Soobin’s body on the couch to take another shot up close.

This time, the sound of the shuttle jostles a confused Soobin from sleep, who immediately tenses with a sharp intake of breath which dies in his throat once he sees that it’s just Yeonjun. 

“Hi,” Soobin’s eyes crinkle in a small smile as he lets Yeonjun pull him up into a sitting position in favour of sprawling above his thighs to hold him tight. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine o’clock, baby.” It’s almost a force of habit now for Yeonjun to immediately lean in to nuzzle at Soobin’s neck when they’re close, and Soobin complies so easily, tilting his head to the side, as if the hollow of his neck was made for the sole purpose of accepting Yeonjun’s affections. “Wanna grab something to eat?”

Soobin looks up to think about it. “Mm, maybe later.” He goes right back to sniffing Yeonjun’s hair, which probably stinks of fresh hair treatment. He doesn’t seem to mind, though. “Right now, want you.”

“Missed me?” Yeonjun breathes out a small laugh and presses a kiss to Soobin’s cheek, who sighs in exasperation, lanky arms coming up to wrap around Yeonjun’s neck. 

“I’ve missed you all week,” Soobin grumbles cutely, but his hands languidly travel down the length of Yeonjun’s back, which makes him shiver with need. It hasn’t even been _that_ long since their last quickie in Inkigayo’s toilet cubicle. “Wanted so badly to drag you in bed with me yesterday.”

“So why didn’t you?” Yeonjun inquires as he climbs out of Soobin’s lap to settle on the floor below him. He’s sure he would’ve done anything if his boyfriend asked. When Soobin doesn’t reply, he continues, “I definitely missed you more, though.”

“Yeah? Show me, then.” Soobin huffs, and his sleepy voice has already gone an octave lower, as he quickly passes Yeonjun a pillow to settle beneath his knees.

Yeonjun has to fight back a groan at the switch of his boyfriend’s tone. He settles on his heels and rubs comforting circles onto Soobin’s knees, to which his boyfriend responds by letting his legs fall open with a small whine.

“Look at you,” he coos, his eyes raking up and down Soobin’s form to drink in the sight of him, visibly panting, his white button-up already dishevelled. Yeonjun takes pride in how quickly he can rile up a usually composed Soobin. “Such a handsome young man.” 

There’s so much he’s aching to do with Soobin, but _never_ enough time, and as much as he immediately wants to take Soobin in his mouth and blow him till he’s a moaning and shivering mess, he wants to savour the time spent with Soobin like this, and so he does. He starts with slowly palming Soobin through his slacks, which has the younger immediately buckling his hips up as his hands scramble for purchase on Yeonjun’s hair. 

He moves up, licking a stripe on Soobin’s exposed collarbone as his fingers deftly undo the buttons on his shirt, doesn’t miss the way Soobin shivers slightly as the cool air of the artists’ lounge hits. “Shh,” Yeonjun whispers, as he starts to adoringly pepper quick kisses down his boyfriend’s torso. “I got you.”

Soobin’s eyes are sealed shut, but he nods anyway, as he moves for Yeonjun to peel the button up off his body. Yeonjun’s breath hitches in his throat as he takes in the sight of his boyfriend. Soobin’s body is a dream, not just the planes of defined lean muscle that Yeonjun struggles to maintain on his own and soft, malleable skin, but the warmth that comes with him. It’s always been so, ever since the start of their trainee days, when Yeonjun’s little closeted gay heart pounded hard in his ribcage once set his eyes on Soobin’s body one summer, slick with sweat from the overbearing heat.

His poor heart has never known peace ever since. Four years later, they’ve both grown into their long limbs, while the forces of the universe brought their hearts closer than ever. The turning point was when Soobin started to return Yeonjun’s attempts at flirting tenfold, meeting his gaze with concealed winks, sneaky hands slipping into Yeonjun’s back pocket, until he eventually caged Yeonjun against the wall of their practice room with his tall frame as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

Honestly, Yeonjun doesn’t know how the hell he got so lucky, given how Soobin is downright _gorgeous_ in a way that he can’t even think of describing. 

“Can you stop _thinking_ ,” Soobin whines, his brows furrowed together with a frown fixed on his face. “I can almost hear you from here.”

A blush finds its way up Yeonjun’s face. “Was I that obvious?”

“Ye-yeah,” Soobin replies, breath hitching just as Yeonjun grips his curved waist to run his fingers down the side of his torso. “Must be thinking how handsome your boyfriend is.”

“Well, you’re not wrong,” Yeonjun chooses to use this moment to take the skin of his boyfriend’s stomach between his lips and suck harshly, which has Soobin arching off the couch. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”

“You say this all the time,” Soobin groans as he feebly covers his face in embarrassment, but Yeonjun can see his dimples peeking out from under his hands.

“Of course,” Yeonjun takes a full moment to savour how Soobin twitches with impatience beneath him, the tent in his slacks looking almost painful by now. “I will say it as much as you want, baby,”

“Please,” Soobin’s fingers are gripping Yeonjun’s hair much tighter now, which Yeonjun knows from experience that it’s proof of how riled up he’s already getting. He’s not ready to give in yet, though he takes pity on his boyfriend and undoes the fly of his slacks. 

Slowly, he inches the zipper down, until Soobin is gritting his teeth and sucking in a harsh breath. “ _Hyung._ You’re being mean again.” 

Yeonjun hums. “It’s cute when you start getting impatient, you know,” he says as he eases the slacks off Soobin’s hips so that they pool around his ankles. 

Now, Soobin’s left in his boxers where there’s a wet spot pooling in the middle and Yeonjun’s mouth waters with want. Immediately, he leans forward and licks Soobin through his boxers, the cotton feeling like sandpaper against his mouth. He can hear Soobin breathe raggedly above him as he keeps his mouth there, taking in the scent of his boyfriend, musky and familiar. 

He stays still until Soobin is groaning in annoyance again, his fingers pulling on Yeonjun’s hair hard, and Yeonjun’s heart is at his throat as he relishes in the slight pain. He loves pushing Soobin to the edge, and today’s no exception, but he has a different plan this time. He wants to draw it out, to see how much of this Soobin can take before he loses his cool. 

So, Yeonjun waits. “Tell me what you want,” he says when he releases his mouth from Soobin’s clothed cock. 

Soobin heaves a laboured sigh as he forces one bleary eye open in annoyance. “Don’t you?” he replies, snarky, as he tries to push his hips up towards Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun doesn’t waver, knows that if he plays his moves right, Soobin will eventually start forcing him down on his cock, which honestly is what he wants to get out of this whole semi-public escapade in the company building. 

“You can,” Soobin worries his plush bottom lip between his teeth as his eyes, fully awake now, search Yeonjun’s face carefully. “At least touch me, right?”

Yeonjun hums, “That’s more like it.” He gets to palming Soobin’s cock through his boxers again, knowing exactly that this isn’t what Soobin was going for, judging from the irritable whine his boyfriend lets out. 

“ _Choi Yeonjun_.” God, Yeonjun did not even notice how turned on until now. His cock aches in his pants as he keeps his eyes on Soobin’s intense glare. 

“You gotta be more specific, is all.” Yeonjun says firmly, rubbing his hands over Soobin’s abdomen lightly, fleetingly close to his cock. His mouth goes dry in anticipation when his boyfriend’s brows furrow again, while his lips part into a small whine like he can’t help himself. 

“Why? When you already know exactly what I want?” Boy, if Yeonjun wasn’t so high-strung with need right now, he definitely would’ve jumped straight to kissing the pout away from his boyfriend’s lips. It's a small sacrifice, though.

“Because,” Yeonjun asserts. “I like it when you tell me exactly what you need.” 

Of all things, Yeonjun doesn’t expect Soobin to harshly pull him up by his hair until their eyes are levelled. He looks at Yeonjun directly in the eye, and states, “I want to fuck your mouth. That’s what I’ve been needing. For the past week, to be honest.” 

Yeonjun immediately feels like all the air got punched out of his lungs, as his legs almost give out under him. He can clearly feel how Soobin’s hardness is prodding at his belly from beneath him, and he’s definitely more than ready to give Soobin what he demands. 

In record time, he falls back onto his knees, pushing Soobin’s thighs apart before he _finally_ pulls his boxers down. Soobin’s cock springs tall, so hard that it’s leaking, and Yeonjun can’t hold back his moan. He’s surprised he hasn’t came in his pants yet with how turned on he is.

Soobin’s gaze pierces into him like an arrow, and naturally, Yeonjun rises up to the challenge of not breaking eye contact as he licks an agonizingly slow stripe up the underside of his cock. 

“ _Yeonjun,_ ” Soobin starts. His eyes are half lidded, and he’s panting already, chest rising and falling hard. He runs the hand that isn’t gripping tightly onto Yeonjun’s hair through his own, revealing his sweaty forehead. “More.” 

All the pushing and pulling definitely wasn’t in vain, as Yeonjun had been valiantly waiting for _this_ side of Soobin, the one where he subconsciously drops the honorifics to boss Yeonjun around. He envelopes the tip of Soobin’s cock in his mouth with a happy hum, pausing to revel in the way it never fails to make his lips feel so stretched out, even now. Soobin’s cock hangs heavy on his tongue as he relaxes his throat to slide down, all the way till his nose tickles the fine hairs at the base of Soobin’s cock.

“Finally,” Soobin groans, eyes glazed as he fights against the pleasure to keep them open. Yeonjun can feel how his cock twitches and stiffens further, and he would have _smiled_ if his mouth wasn’t so impossibly full.

Yeonjun breaks eye contact first to let his eyes slip shut, as he deep throats Soobin while his boyfriend lets out almost inaudible gasps and whines. 

A particularly hard suck, and Soobin’s thighs instinctively latch themselves around him in a vice, before his hips buckle up into Yeonjun’s opened mouth, saliva pooling. It doesn’t take long before Soobin eventually fucks into his mouth in earnest, and Yeonjun simply braces himself, holding his mouth slack as he desperately tries to take in lungfuls of air in between his boyfriend’s erratic thrusts. 

“Your lips,” Soobin’s voice is strained, ragged, and Yeonjun looks up to see his face flushed rosy pink, through the tears that prickle at the corners of his eyes from the burn. It immediately shoots to his cock, straining in his joggers and he reaches down to palm himself, letting out a loud groan that immediately gets muffled by Soobin’s cock entering him again. 

“Oh god, _fuck_ ,” Soobin babbles, his head thrown impossibly back, hands fisting Yeonjun’s hair, tight and painful on Yeonjun’s scalp. “I’m _so_ close.”

Yeonjun feels so overwhelmed he’s about to cry happy tears, but he fucking loves this, everything about this, from the build-up to Soobin gradually losing himself, loves the way Soobin’s voice gets gradually higher as his thighs shake beneath him, loves how the thrusts get more erratic until Soobin is pulling him off his cock and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. 

It’s more of teeth crashing against teeth, Soobin’s teeth pulling at Yeonjun’s lips hard, his hot tongue sliding into Yeonjun’s mouth as he licks every trace of himself from Yeonjun in a feverish passion. While they aren’t usually this rough with each other, Yeonjun does love a heated make-out session as much as he loves cuddling in bed with Soobin. He lets Soobin grab his wrist in a vice grip to pull them back onto his cock, muttering a pained “ _please_ ”, and Yeonjun is all too happy to indulge him. 

He watches as his hands slide up and down Soobin’s glistening cock while he lifts his free hand to trace the outlines of Soobin’s lips, feeling the way the younger opens his mouth obediently for Yeonjun to push his fingers in. Yeonjun is physically unable to keep from rutting against the Soobin’s thighs, unravelling from Soobin’s tight grip on his biceps as he takes in Yeonjun’s fingers, sucking on them fervently. 

“Look how good you’re taking in my fingers, baby.” Yeonjun chokes out despite himself, the friction on his own cock nearly too much for him to bear. Clearly, Soobin’s lost in the chase of his own orgasm again, if his desperate slurring of Yeonjun’s name is any indication. 

Soobin eventually lets out a choked out cry and stills, breath heaving and thigh quivering, and the way his fingers curl tightly around Yeonjun’s biceps does it for him, and he doubles over in surprise as his own orgasm rips through him in waves. 

“Hyung,” Soobin manages when he returns from his high, “That was. Amazing.” 

“Yeah,” Yeonjun breathes, his throat so sore he’s struggling to find his words, as he simply stares at his boyfriend. 

“I still miss you more,” Soobin says after a while, the competitive glint still in his eyes. “And I can prove it.”

Yeonjun gulps. “Maybe not here—”

By then, Soobin has already dragged him up from the couch and into the quiet of the corridor, and Yeonjun belatedly worries if anyone’s heard them. 

That’s a worry for much later though, because Soobin has already pushed him into a corner where there are no CCTVs and dropped down onto his knees.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts just power bottom soobin
> 
> [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ulbossi)


End file.
